The Transfer
by Dawgdude11
Summary: What will happen when a boy is transported into the Naruto world?


Written by Jonathan Kendrick. Start date: 7/5/2019. End Date: ?/?/2019

Chapter 1

The Awakening.

It was a normal day for the students at the Senior High of Knife's Edge. The casual classes had started a few minutes earlier, and one student was missing from class. "Where is Kirk?" The tall male teacher asked. All the students laughed at his face when he realized it would be the 13th time that month he was skipping class. Even so, Kirk had the highest grades in the class, and couldn't really be punished for skipping. He could be found sitting reading his favorite manga in the library. It hadn't been used for years, as the library had been closed off due to the teacher having passed, they haven't found a librarian to take her place. He was sitting there thinking about how boring his life had been. 'Had it really been years since he'd had actual fun?' he pondered. When the bell rang, he simply ignored it, preferring the manga over the other classes. He was an odd boy, standing at a stout 6'3 with a weight of 214 Lbs. He was a rather surly, and introverted man at the age of 17. He had straight black hair, with light gray eyes to compliment it. When he was done reading his manga, he noticed he had spent the whole day in the library, as it was sunset outside. As he made his way out of school, it was oddly quiet. There should have been a janitor, or a security guard, or someone. But, there was no one… quite the fishy thought, he continued walking and started to feel uneasy. A sharp pain had taken hold of him inside his skull, he couldn't rattle. As he continued walking, he eventually couldn't bear the pain any longer and leaned to the side of the hallway. He continued to raggedly breathe, before passing out.

Chapter 2

The Revelation.

Kirk awoke in a body, foreign to him. He heard birds chirping and leaves rustling around him. He heard running water a short ways away and walked towards the sound once he had gotten his bearings. He studied himself as he walked, he was much shorter, with no understanding of his new body. As he made it to the river, he looked into it, and saw his 6 year-old self. It shocked him, but it wasn't his priority. He needed to figure out, _**why**_, he was this way. He eventually decided to try and find civilization, by following the river, until he found some sort of city. As he continued along the river, he felt something, at this point clueless as to what, was inside him. It was almost as if he was bursting with an energy that would never fade. He couldn't fully describe it, but he understood it was something either really good, or really bad. After walking for about 3-4 miles on his own assumptions, he saw a bright orange wall, with green tiles towering above, with a grate over the river. Deciding he could no longer continue the route, he planned to follow the route around the wall, until he found an entrance. After a 5-minute walk, he saw two hulking, green, wooden gates, and people bustling behind the walls. He continued walking until two men wearing green-flak jackets stood up. One said, "Wait, is that a kid?" The other simply responded with, "Of course, dummy!" Kirk looked over to them, as he was curious to what they were ranting about. He decided they were guards, and he decided that they wouldn't be too important, but he shouldn't just waltz into the village. He looked and pointed to the main building it seemed, a bright red administrative building that towered over the surrounding landscape. "Is that your leader's work-place?" He rather abruptly inquired. They looked at each other and agreed. "Do you want to meet him?" The boy responded with a nod before he was readily taken by one of them to the large red building.

Chapter 3

The Genesis.

The man lead him to the doors inside the large building. As they reached the top floor. "Lord Hokage, I have someone who wants to meet you." There was a rather hoarse response, "C-come in." They walked inside the room, it contained a desk with piles of paper, and an old man wearing a white diamond-shaped hat. "What is it?" The man asked. The man in the green flak jacket responded rather bluntly with this, "This kid was found outside the gat-." He was cut off as the boy spoke. "I'd like to take refuge here, if possible, become a civilian." They were both taken aback by the boy asking that so rashly. He then continued, "I also have a few questions." The Hokage responded swiftly. "Of course, ask away." He said, putting down his quill. "First, where are we? Second, what are we in? And third, why are there men in white flak-jackets around us?" The first two questions were fine, but, the third, that caught all of them off guard. The Hokage responded with, "First, I am granting you citizenship, and your residence will be discussed later. Second off, you are in the Leaf Village, in the land of Fire. Third, I answered your question previously. And fourth, how did you know they were there?" Kirk responded, "I looked and saw blobs of blue and focused on them, and saw them." This shocked the men, s this was an extinct ability that died with the Mashiba clan. "And your name?" The Hokage asked. "Kirk, Moshiba, Kirk." Kirk thought it best to use his actual identity, instead of hiding it. "Alright, do you happen to take an interest in the career path of a ninja?" Kirk nodded, to the Hokage's statement. "Alright, then starting tomorrow, you will live in apartment 467B. Welcome to the leaf." He announced as he tossed him a key.

A/N: Thoughts on the chapter? I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
